Valley Bank Robbery
Composite of valley bank robber.jpg|A composite of Robber #1 scott photo robber 1.jpg|Photograph of Robber #1 robber #2.jpg|Photograph of Robber #2 Real Name: Unrevealed Aliases: None known Wanted For: Armed Robbery, Kidnapping Missing Since: November 13, 1991 Case Details: On November 13, 1991, two armed bank robbers entered a bank in Henderson, Nevada, an hour before opening. The bank manager felt that the robbers were experienced and knew about bank procedures. The robbers knew that the manager had only half of the vault combination and that they needed to wait until the vault teller arrived because she had the second half of the combination. When the vault teller arrived at 8 am, the first robber forced her to help open the vault. As the first robber stole the money, the second robber held the vault teller and two other tellers hostage. At some point, a silent alarm was activated and the police arrived within minutes. The police dispatcher then placed a call to the bank and the bank manager answered. When the dispatcher asked if everything was alright, he said "I suppose," which meant to the dispatcher that something was wrong. The manager lied to the robbers, claiming that the store across the street had called them. The manager told the robbers that he had to go and straighten things out with the store. He left the building and went to the officers outside. The tellers noticed that the second robber was quite agitated and worried that the robbery was taking too much time. The first robber then decided to take the vault teller hostage. For an unknown reason, the second robber took off his mask prior to leaving the bank. The two robbers and the vault teller then left in a black car with the police close behind. After driving for several minutes, the robbers drove through a large and confusing apartment complex which had only three entry and exit points. Despite having officers at each of these entry/exit points, the robbers were able to escape. Minutes later, the robbers switched getaway cars and released their hostage unharmed. Authorities believe that the two men that held up the Henderson bank are responsible for at least ten holdups from 1986 to 1991. In every case, their disguises had successfully concealed their identity. However, this would change in the Henderson case. That morning, reporter Katherine Scott had learned of the robbery through a police radio. She learned that they were heading near her location along Sunset Road. She noticed the car driving the road and decided that she would take a picture of the robber. Katherine was able to get a photograph of the robber; with the help of this photograph and eyewitness accounts, a police sketch was created. However, the robbers remain unidentified. Extra Notes: The case was covered in a segment that aired February 26, 1992. Results: Captured. On November 11, 1997, Nebraska State Police stopped a car for speeding. The driver appeared extremely nervous and handed police a fake driver's license. A police dog began barking wildly at a suitcase in the back seat. The officers opened the bag and found $1.8 million. The driver turned out to be William Arthur Kirkpatrick--one of two men the FBI had dubbed "The Trenchcoat Robbers". With the help of Kirkpatrick's girlfriend, the FBI was able to identify and locate the second man, Raymond Lewis Bowman. Bowman is currently serving twenty-four years in prison. Kirkpatrick pleaded guilty and was sentenced to fifteen years in prison. He has since been released. Links: * Bank robbers face charges after years on the run * Cash Deal Undid Trench Coat Robbers * The Trenchcoat Robbers * United States v. Bowman ---- Category:Nevada Category:1991 Category:Armed Robbery Category:Abduction Category:Captured